The present invention relates to an image reading method and apparatus and, particularly, to an image reading method and apparatus which can produce low noise image data rapidly and with a simple operation by irradiating an image carrier including two-dimensionally distributed spots of a labeling substance such as a fluorescent substance, a radioactive labeling substance or the like with a stimulating ray to excite the labeling substance and photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance.
There is known a radiation diagnosis system comprising the steps of employing, as a detecting material for the radiation, a stimulable phosphor which can absorb and store the energy of radiation upon being irradiated therewith and release a stimulated emission whose amount is proportional to that of the received radiation upon being stimulated with an electromagnetic wave having a specific wavelength range, storing and recording the energy of radiation transmitted through an object in the stimulable phosphor contained in a stimulable phosphor layer formed on a stimulable phosphor sheet, scanning the stimulable phosphor layer with an electromagnetic wave to excite the stimulable phosphor, photoelectrically detecting the stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor to produce digital image signals, effecting image processing on the obtained digital image signals, and reproducing an image on displaying means such as a CRT or the like or a photographic film (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Nos. 55-12429, 55-116340, 55-163472, 56-11395, 56-104645 and the like).
There is also known an autoradiography detection system comprising the steps of employing a similar stimulable phosphor as a detecting material for the radiation, introducing a radioactive labeling substance into an organism, using the organism or a part of the tissue of the organism as a specimen, placing the specimen and a stimulable phosphor sheet formed with a stimulable phosphor layer together in layers for a certain period of time, storing and recording radiation energy in a stimulable phosphor contained in the stimulable phosphor layer, scanning the stimulable phosphor layer with an electromagnetic wave to excite the stimulable phosphor, photoelectrically detecting the stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor to produce digital image signals, effecting image processing on the obtained digital image signals, and reproducing an image on displaying means such as a CRT or the like or a photographic film (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-60784, Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-60782, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-3952 and the like).
There is further known a chemiluminescence detection system using as a detecting material for detecting light a stimulable phosphor which can absorb, store and record the light energy when it is irradiated with light and which, when it is then stimulated by an electromagnetic wave having a specified wavelength, can release stimulated emission whose light amount corresponds to the amount of light radiation with which it was irradiated, which comprises the steps of selectively labeling a fixed high molecular substance such as a protein or a nucleic acid sequence with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substance, contacting the high molecular substance selectively labeled with the labeling substance and the chemiluminescent substance, photoelectrically detecting the chemiluminescent emission in the wavelength of visible light generated by the contact of the chemiluminescent substance and the labeling substance and producing digital image signals, effecting image processing thereon, and reproducing a chemiluminescent image on a display means such as a CRT or a recording material such as a photographic film, thereby obtaining information relating to the high molecular substance such as genetic information (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,793, British Patent Publication GB No. 2,246,197A and the like).
There are further known an electron microscopic detection system and a radiographic diffraction image detection system comprising the steps of employing, as a detecting material for an electron beam or radiation, a stimulable phosphor which can absorb and store the energy of an electron beam or radiation upon being irradiated therewith and release a stimulated emission whose amount is proportional to that of the received electron beam or radiation upon being stimulated with an electromagnetic wave having a specific wavelength range, irradiating a metal or nonmetal specimen with an electron beam and effecting elemental analysis, composition analysis or structural analysis of the specimen by detecting a diffraction image or a transmission image, or irradiating the tissue of an organism with an electron beam and detecting an image of the tissue of the organism, or irradiating a specimen with radiation, detecting a radiographic diffraction image and effecting structural analysis of the specimen (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 61-51738, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 61-93538, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 59-15843 and the like).
Unlike a system using a photographic film, according to these systems using the stimulable phosphor as a detecting material for an image, development, which is chemical processing, becomes unnecessary. Further, it is possible reproduce a desired image by effecting image processing on the obtained image data and effect quantitative analysis using a computer. Use of a stimulable phosphor in these processes is therefore advantageous.
On the other hand, a fluorescence detecting system using a fluorescent substance as a labeling substance instead of a radioactive labeling substance in the autoradiographic system is known. According to this system, it is possible by reading a fluorescent image to study a genetic sequence, to study the expression level of a gene, and to effect separation or identification of protein or estimation of the molecular weight or properties of protein or the like. For example, this system can perform a process including the steps of distributing a plurality of DNA fragments on a gel support by means of electrophoresis after a fluorescent dye was added to a solution containing a plurality of DNA fragments to be distributed, or distributing a plurality of DNA fragments on a gel support containing a fluorescent dye, or dipping a gel support on which a plurality of DNA fragments have been distributed by means of electrophoresis in a solution containing a fluorescent dye, thereby labeling the electrophoresed DNA fragments, exciting the fluorescent dye by a stimulating ray to cause it to release fluorescent light, detecting the released fluorescent light to produce an image and detecting the distribution of the DNA fragments on the gel support. This system can also perform a process including the steps of distributing a plurality of DNA fragments on a gel support by means of electrophoresis, denaturing the DNA fragments, transferring at least a part of the denatured DNA fragments onto a transfer support such as a nitrocellulose support by the Southern-blotting method, hybridizing a probe prepared by labeling target DNA and DNA or RNA complementary thereto with the denatured DNA fragments, thereby selectively labeling only the DNA fragments complementary to the probe DNA or probe RNA, exciting the fluorescent dye by a stimulating ray to cause it to release fluorescent light, detecting the released fluorescent light to produce an image and detecting the distribution of the target DNA on the transfer support. This system can further perform a process including the steps of preparing a DNA probe complementary to DNA containing a target gene labeled by a labeling substance, hybridizing it with DNA on a transfer support, combining an enzyme with the complementary DNA labeled by a labeling substance, causing the enzyme to contact a fluorescent substance, transforming the fluorescent substance to a fluorescent substance having fluorescent light releasing property, exciting the thus produced fluorescent substance by a stimulating ray to release fluorescent light, detecting the fluorescent light to produce an image and detecting the distribution of the target DNA on the transfer support. This fluorescence detecting system is advantageous in that a genetic sequence or the like can be easily detected without using a radioactive substance.
Further, a micro-array detecting system has been recently developed, which comprises the steps of using a spotting device to drop at different positions on the surface of a carrier such as a slide glass plate, a transfer support filter, a gel support or the like specific binding substances, which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism such as a hormone, tumor marker, enzyme, antibody, antigen, abzyme, other protein, a nuclear acid, cDNA, DNA, RNA or the like and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, thereby forming a number of independent spots, specifically binding the specific binding substances using a hybridization method or the like with a substance derived from a living organism such as a hormone, tumor marker, enzyme, antibody, antigen, abzyme, other protein, a nuclear acid, cDNA, DNA or mRNA, which is gathered from a living organism by extraction, isolation or the like or is further subjected to chemical processing, chemical modification or the like and which is labeled with a labeling substance such as a fluorescent substance, dye or the like, thereby forming a micro-array, irradiating the micro-array with a stimulating ray, photoelectrically detecting light such as fluorescence emission released from a labeling substance such as a fluorescent substance, dye or the like, and analyzing the substance derived from a living organism. This micro-array image detecting system is advantageous in that a substance derived from a living organism can be analyzed in a short time period by forming a number of spots of specific binding substances at different positions of the surface of a carrier such as a slide glass plate at high density and hybridizing them with a substance derived from a living organism and labeled with a labeling substance.
In addition, a macro-array detecting system using a radioactive labeling substance as a labeling substance has been further developed, which comprises the steps of using a spotting device to drop at different positions on the surface of a carrier such as a membrane filter or the like specific binding substances, which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism such as a hormone, tumor marker, enzyme, antibody, antigen, abzyme, other protein, a nuclear acid, cDNA, DNA, RNA or the like and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, thereby forming a number of independent spots, specifically binding the specific binding substance using a hybridization method or the like with a substance derived from a living organism such as a hormone, tumor marker, enzyme, antibody, antigen, abzyme, other protein, a nuclear acid, cDNA, DNA or mRNA, which is gathered from a living organism by extraction, isolation or the like or is further subjected to chemical processing, chemical modification or the like and which is labeled with a radioactive labeling substance, thereby forming a macro-array, superposing the macro-array and a stimulable phosphor sheet formed with a stimulable phosphor layer, exposing the stimulable phosphor layer to a radioactive labeling substance, irradiating the stimulable phosphor layer with a stimulating ray to excite the stimulable phosphor, photoelectrically detecting the stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor to produce biochemical analysis data, and analyzing the substance derived from a living organism.
In the radiation diagnosis system, the autoradiography detection system, the chemiluminescence detection system, the electron microscopic detection system, the radiographic diffraction image detection system, the fluorescence detecting system, the micro-array detecting system and the macro-array detecting system, data for biochemical analysis such as image data are produced by irradiating a labeling substance with a stimulating ray to excite it and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission or fluorescence emission released from the labeling substance by a light detector. Therefore, since noise is generated to lower the accuracy of analysis if the stimulating ray enters the light detector, a stimulating ray cut filter is provided for blocking the stimulating ray and preventing it from entering the light detector.
However, even when a stimulating ray cut filter is provided, it is difficult to completely block the stimulating ray. A method has been proposed for lowering noise caused by detecting the stimulating ray by stopping the irradiation with the stimulating ray after irradiating a labeling substance with the stimulating ray to excite the labeling substance and detecting residual stimulated emission or residual fluorescence emission released from the labeling substance even after the completion of the irradiation with the stimulating ray.
Image reading apparatuses used for these systems are classified into ones utilizing a scanner and ones utilizing a two-dimensional sensor. An image reading apparatus using a scanner is more advantageous than an image reading apparatus using a two-dimensional sensor in that data can be produced with a high resolution.
However, in the case where an image is read out using a scanner by irradiating two-dimensionally distributed spots of a labeling substance with a stimulating ray and detecting residual stimulated emission or residual fluorescence emission released from the labeling substance, since the amount of residual stimulated emission or residual fluorescence emission detected by one-time irradiation with the stimulating ray is small, it is necessary to repeat an operation comprising the steps of irradiation with the stimulating ray, stopping the irradiation with the stimulating ray and detecting residual stimulated emission or residual fluorescence emission. Therefore, it inevitably takes a long time.
Particularly, in the case where residual fluorescence emission is detected using a scanner by stimulating a fluorescent substance contained in a specimen solution held in a number of wells of a micro-titer plate, since the reaction of the specimen solution in the wells progresses with the elapse of time, unless a fluorescent substance contained in a specimen solution held in a well is stimulated and residual fluorescence emission released from a fluorescent substance is detected each time the specimen solution is poured into the well, residual fluorescence emission released from the specimen in the wells cannot be detected under the same condition. Therefore, it is not only time-consuming to detect residual fluorescence emission released from the specimen in the wells but also the operation is troublesome.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image reading method and apparatus which can produce low noise image data rapidly and with a simple operation by irradiating an image carrier including two-dimensionally distributed spots of a labeling substance such as a fluorescent substance, a radioactive labeling substance or the like with a stimulating ray to excite the labeling substance and photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance.
The above and other objects of the present invention can be accomplished by an image reading method for producing image data by irradiating an image carrier including two-dimensionally distributed spots of a labeling substance with a stimulating ray to excite the labeling substance and photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance, the image reading method further comprising a stimulation and detection step of irradiating the image carrier with a line beam of the stimulating ray to excite the labeling substance and photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the stimulating ray.
According to the present invention, although a labeling substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots is stimulated by irradiating an image carrier with the line beam of the stimulating ray, since light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the stimulating ray is photoelectrically detected and light released from the labeling substance during irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray is not detected, it is possible to prevent noise caused by photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray from being generated in image data produced by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance and to improve an S/N ratio.
Further, according to the present invention, since the labeling substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots is simultaneously stimulated by linearly irradiating an image carrier with the line beam of the stimulating ray, it is possible to rapidly produce image data by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and even if the step of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and detection of light released from the labeling substance is repeated in order to increase an amount of light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray. Therefore, it is possible to rapidly produce image data in which noise caused by photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray is lowered and which have a high S/N ratio.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, even in the case where a fluorescent substance contained in a specimen solution held in numerous wells of a micro-titer plate is to be stimulated, whereby residual fluorescence emission is to be detected, the specimen in the wells can be rapidly detected under the same condition without a complicated operation by pouring the specimen solution into the wells linearly formed in the micro-titer plate, stimulating the fluorescent substance contained in the specimen solution held in the wells and detecting residual fluorescence emission released from the fluorescent substance.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the image carrier is intermittently moved relative to the line beam of the stimulating ray in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the line beam and the stimulation and detection step is performed each time the image carrier is moved, thereby scanning the whole surface of the image carrier with the line beam of the stimulating ray and image data are produced by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance contained in the spots two-dimensionally distributed in the image carrier.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, it is possible to rapidly read an image of the labeling substance carried in the image carrier and produce image data having a high S/N ratio while preventing noise caused by photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray from being generated by irradiating the image carrier including the labeling substance contained in the two-dimensionally distributed spots with the line beam of the stimulating ray, intermittently moving the image carrier relative to the line beam of the stimulating ray in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the line beam and photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by repeating the stimulation and detection step two or more times.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the image data are produced by repeating two or more times the stimulation and detection step of irradiating the image carrier with the line beam of the stimulating ray to excite the labeling substance and photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray, an amount of light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and to be detected can be increased, thereby producing image data having a high resolution.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by emitting the line beam of the stimulating ray from a laser diode or a laser diode array constituted by two or more laser diodes.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by shaping a laser beam emitted from a laser stimulating ray source using a lens, thereby generating the line beam of the stimulating ray.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by emitting the line beam of the stimulating ray from an LED array constituted by one or more LEDs.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by shaping a stimulating ray emitted from an LED stimulating ray source using a lens, thereby generating the line beam of the stimulating ray.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by shaping a stimulating ray emitted from a stimulating ray source using a slit, thereby generating the line beam of the stimulating ray.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance using a solid state imaging device.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance using a CCD line sensor.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance using a cooled CCD line sensor.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance using a photodiode array.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance using a cooled photodiode array.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance using a MOS type imaging device.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, image data are produced by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance using a cooled MOS type imaging device.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the labeling substance is formed of a fluorescent substance.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the image carrier including the fluorescent substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots is linearly irradiated with the line beam of the stimulating ray, thereby simultaneously stimulating the fluorescent substance in the respective spots, it is possible to rapidly produce image data by photoelectrically detecting residual fluorescence emission released from the fluorescent substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and even if the step of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and detection of light released from the fluorescent substance is repeated in order to increase an amount of residual fluorescence emission released from the fluorescent substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray. Therefore, it is possible to rapidly produce image data in which noise caused by photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray is lowered and which have a high S/N ratio.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the image carrier is constituted as a membrane filter including the fluorescent substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the image carrier is constituted as a gel support including the fluorescent substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the image carrier is constituted as a micro-array including the fluorescent substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the image carrier is constituted as a stimulable phosphor sheet formed with a stimulable phosphor layer including a radioactive labeling substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the stimulable phosphor sheet formed with the stimulable phosphor layer including the radioactive labeling substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots is linearly irradiated with the line beam of the stimulating ray, thereby simultaneously exciting the radioactive labeling substance contained in the respective spots, it is possible to rapidly produce image data by photoelectrically detecting residual stimulated emission released from a stimulable phosphor after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and even if the step of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and detection of light released from the stimulable phosphor is repeated in order to increase an amount of residual stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray, it is still possible to rapidly produce image data in which noise caused by photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray is lowered and which have a high S/N ratio.
The above and other objects of the present invention can be also accomplished by an image reading apparatus adapted for irradiating an image carrier including a labeling substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance, thereby producing image data, the image reading apparatus comprising at least one stimulating ray source for emitting a stimulating ray, a stimulating ray shaping means for shaping the stimulating ray emitted from the at least one stimulating ray source into a line beam, a sensor for photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance, and a control means for performing a stimulation and detection step of irradiating the image carrier including the labeling substance contained in the two-dimensionally distributed spots with the line beam of the stimulating ray to stimulate the labeling substance, stopping irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and causing the sensor to photoelectrically detect light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray.
According to the present invention, although the image carrier is linearly irradiated with the stimulating ray emitted from the at least one stimulating ray source and shaped into a line beam to stimulate the labeling substance contained in the two-dimensionally distributed spots, since the sensor is constituted so as to photoelectrically detect light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and not to detect light released from the labeling substance during irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray, it is possible to prevent noise caused by photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray from being generated in image data produced by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance and to improve an S/N ratio.
Further, according to the present invention, since the image carrier is linearly irradiated with the stimulating ray emitted from the at least one stimulating ray source and shaped into a line beam to simultaneously stimulate the labeling substance contained in the two-dimensionally distributed spots, it is possible to rapidly produce image data by photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray by the sensor and even if the step of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and detection of light released from the labeling substance is repeated in order to increase an amount of light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray. Therefore, it is possible to rapidly produce image data in which noise caused by photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray is lowered and which have a high S/N ratio.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, even in the case where a fluorescent substance contained in a specimen solution held in numerous wells of a micro-titer plate is to be stimulated, whereby residual fluorescence emission is to be detected, the specimen in the wells can be rapidly detected under the same condition without a complicated operation by pouring the specimen solution into the wells linearly formed in the micro-titer plate, stimulating the fluorescent substance contained in a specimen solution held in the wells and detecting residual fluorescence emission released from the fluorescent substance.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the image reading apparatus further comprises a scanning means for intermittently moving the image carrier relative to the line beam of the stimulating ray in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the line beam and the control means is constituted so as to perform the stimulation and detection step each time the image carrier is intermittently moved by the scanning means, thereby scanning a whole surface of the image carrier with the line beam of the stimulating ray and the sensor is constituted so as to photoelectrically detect light released from the labeling substance contained in the spots two-dimensionally distributed in the image carrier to produce image data.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the image reading apparatus further comprises a scanning means for intermittently moving the image carrier relative to the line beam of the stimulating ray in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the line beam and the control means is constituted so as to perform the stimulation and detection step each time the image carrier is intermittently moved by the scanning means, thereby scanning a whole surface of the image carrier with the line beam of the stimulating ray and the sensor is constituted so as to photoelectrically detect light released from the labeling substance contained in the spots two-dimensionally distributed in the image carrier to produce image data, it is possible to rapidly read an image of the labeling substance carried in the image carrier and produce image data having a high SIN ratio while preventing noise caused by photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray from being generated.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the control means is constituted so as to repeat the stimulation and detection step two or more times.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the control means is constituted so as to repeat two or more times the stimulation and detection step of irradiating the image carrier with the line beam of the stimulating ray to excite the labeling substance and photoelectrically detecting light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the stimulating ray, an amount of light released from the labeling substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and to be detected can be increased, thereby producing image data having a high resolution.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the at least one stimulating ray source and the stimulating ray shaping means are constituted as a laser diode array provided with one or more laser diodes.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the at least one stimulating ray source is constituted as a laser stimulating ray source and the stimulating ray shaping means is constituted as a lens.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the at least one stimulating ray source and the stimulating ray shaping means are constituted as an LED array provided with one or more LEDs.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the at least one stimulating ray source is constituted as an LED stimulating ray source and the stimulating ray shaping means is constituted as a lens.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the stimulating ray shaping means is constituted as a slit.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the sensor is constituted as a solid state imaging device.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the sensor is constituted as a CCD line sensor.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the sensor is constituted as a cooled CCD line sensor.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the sensor is constituted as a photodiode array.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the sensor is constituted as a cooled photodiode array.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the sensor is constituted as a MOS type imaging device.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the sensor is constituted as a cooled MOS type imaging device.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the image reading apparatus further comprises a stimulating ray cut filter disposed in a path of light released from the labeling substance for cutting at least a light component having a wavelength of the stimulating ray.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the image reading apparatus further comprises a stimulating ray cut filter disposed in a path of light released from the labeling substance for cutting at least a light component having a wavelength of the stimulating ray, it is possible to more reliably prevent the sensor from photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray and the S/N ratio of image data can be more markedly increased.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the labeling substance is formed of a fluorescent substance.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the image carrier including the fluorescent substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots is linearly irradiated with the line beam of the stimulating ray, thereby simultaneously stimulating the fluorescent substance in the respective spots, it is possible to rapidly produce image data by photoelectrically detecting residual fluorescence emission released from the fluorescent substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and even if the step of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and detection of light released from the fluorescent substance is repeated in order to increase an amount of residual fluorescence emission released from the fluorescent substance after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray, it is still possible to rapidly produce image data in which noise caused by photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray is lowered and which have a high S/N ratio.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the image carrier is constituted as a membrane filter including the fluorescent substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the image carrier is constituted as a gel support including the fluorescent substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the image carrier is constituted as a micro-array including the fluorescent substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the image carrier is constituted as a stimulable phosphor sheet formed with a stimulable phosphor layer including a radioactive labeling substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the stimulable phosphor sheet formed with the stimulable phosphor layer including the radioactive labeling substance contained in two-dimensionally distributed spots is linearly irradiated with the line beam of the stimulating ray, thereby simultaneously exciting the radioactive labeling substance contained in the respective spots, it is possible to rapidly produce image data by photoelectrically detecting residual stimulated emission released from a stimulable phosphor after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and even if the step of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray and detection of light released from the stimulable phosphor is repeated in order to increase an amount of residual stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor after the completion of irradiation with the line beam of the stimulating ray, it is still possible to rapidly produce image data in which noise caused by photoelectrically detecting the stimulating ray is lowered and which have a high S/N ratio.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings.